Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. A computer network may have hundreds or even thousands of computing devices connected to the network.
A computing device may be instructed to download a file. The computing device may send a multicast request message seeking peers on the network that may transmit the file. Another computing device may receive the multicast request message. However, the receiving computing device may have multiple network interfaces that may be connected to different networks or subnets.
As shown from the above discussion, there is a need for systems and methods that will improve the ability to determine which network interface a multicast reply message should be sent out of. Improved systems and methods may enable more efficient distribution of data to computing devices on a network. That is, the improved systems and methods disclosed herein may increase multicast efficiency by improving multicast message routing for computing devices with multiple network interfaces.